A Heart of Darkness and a Heart of Light
by MythologyBookworm
Summary: As the tension between Wonder Women and Batman heats up, they are left wondering whether they are both willing to risk it all to get the one thing each of them wants the most. A BM/WW fic with hints of HG/GL and SM/LL.
1. Author's Note

**Author' Note**

Hey everybody! MytholgyBookworm here! I've shipped Batman and Wonder Woman since I watched Justice League when I was 6. Well it's been more than a decade since then but I'm still a huge fan. This is my first fan fiction so bear with me okay? Please write down any comments that you have, I will greatly appreciate your advice. Also if you have any ideas of where you would like the story to go, let me know! I'm unfortunately the type of author who goes with the flow, so I kind of go into writing without a clue of where I want the story to go, so I'll love some ideas. I will try to post every Friday or Saturday, though as with any person there might be times when I will be unable to go online whether it is for school, technical difficulties, or just plain writer's block. Again, unfortunately I am not a very consistent person, not to mention I have school, so please bear with me if I forget to post one week. And please, no flames. If there is something you do not like, like you think there must be action and less romance, or vice-versa, or you think a character is too two-dimensional or OCC, then please let me know in a polite, constructive-criticism way, I would really appreciate it. That's all for now and I hope you all like the story!

-MythologyBookworm

P.S. I don't know much about disclaimers and all of that so just in case please read the following disclaimer:

MythologyBookworm does not own Batman, Wonder Woman, or any of the Justice League which are all owned by DC Comics.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Fan Girl Me: Yeah! My first fan fic!

Cynical Me: Fan fics are so unrealistic.

Fan Girl Me: (Bubbly) Don't you think Batman and Wonder Woman make the cu-utest couple?

Cynical Me: Nope.

Fan Girl Me: So do Hawgirl and Green Lantern!

Cynical Me: Ah, ha…

Fan Girl Me: Ooh Ooh I know! (Jumping up and down)

Cynical Me: [Italics means it's a thought] _This is getting ridiculous…_

Fan Girl Me: I'm going to write a fan fic about Hawkgirl and Green Lantern!

Cynical Me: _ Oh come on!_

Fan Girl Me: And it will have Superman, and the Flash, and…

Cynical Me: (shouts) OH JUST DO THE DISCLAIMER ALREADY!

Fan Girl Me: (Pouts) Oh all right…

Fan Girl Me: (sighs) MythologyBookworm, aka me, does not own Batman, Wonder Woman, or any of the other Justice Leaguers. That honor, unfortunately falls, to DC Comics.

* * *

**DPOV** [Means Diana's point of view]

I walked through the main hallway to the main control center.

"Wonder Woman. Code number 0-3," I spoke into the control panel. The control light turned green and the door opened. Though Themyscira was by no means a backwards land, we were mainly magical, with very little technology, so I was still impressed by all the technology in the Watchtower. Though J'onn usually managed the Control Center, apparently one of the numerous criminals that needed to be captured today had been determined by J'onn to be easily, and less destructively, captured by him, so he had left the head of the control center to someone else.

However, I was taken back when I saw Wally spinning in the head chair. Don't get me wrong, I loved Wally. Everybody loved Wally. Even his enemies loved Wally, though he could make someone want to smash his face to the wall. But I don't think anybody would ever leave Wally in charge of anything, especially J'onn, who was as protective of the Watchtower and the main control center as a mother bear was to her cub. Well nobody would leave Wally in charge by himself…

"Hey Wally. What do you think you are doing?" I ask cautiously, half expected an angry Martian Manhunter to appear.

"Oh, hey Diana! Didn't see you there!"

"Obviously. What are you doing, spinning around?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm monitoring the and controlling the entire Justice League!"

"And…J'onn gave you permission to do this?"

"Yup! Everybody else was out on missions when J'onn got his call. Except for me, of course. Cause I'm the Flash!"

"Uh-ha."

"You know, the fastest creature on Earth, probably the entire universe?!"

"Uh-ha."

"Which is why I defeated my foes and cleared my mission the quickest?"

"Uh-ha."

"You're no fun, Diana. Killjoy. Anyways, since there was no one else, J'onn left me in charge."

"You're sure he said you, not some other Justice League member?"

"Hey!" Flash protested after a few seconds, as my comment sunk through.

"What are you doing here anyways, Diana? What about your mission?" Flash grumbled

"I completed my mission on the outlying planet. Those invaders were no warriors. Only took one punch or kick to take them out. I had the entire army tied and shipped out an hour ago." I replied.

"Scary…"Flash mumbled. I hid a smile. Wally had obviously forgotten about my super hearing.

"Why, thank you," I grinned. Turning to the screens I saw all my brothers and sister-at-arms fighting.

"So, what's going on?"

"Well, John is fixing a satellite that had somehow gotten broken by a meteor. Shayera is taking down a magical nasty, I mean creature, in San Francisco. Luther just got out of prison, so Supes, of course, had to go and try to foil whatever new plan old Lex has concocted. And J'onn is just finishing cleaning up his mission. Feel kinda bad for the guy. Some of those police officers are not friendlies, and he's still not that used to humans yet."

"Perhaps that is why this is good for him. It would do him good to see both the good and bad of man's world."

I continued staring at the screens, but the figure I was looking for was not appearing. Unable to contain my curiosity any longer, I turned back to Wally and asked, "And Batman?"

"Dunno. Didn't show up today again. You know how he is and how he can get. There must be something going on in Gotham."

* * *

**TPOV** [Means third person point of view]

Flash turned to Diana, but she was gone.

* * *

_Well, there you have it, my avid readers, my first chapter. Tell me what you think about it and if you have any ideas for the story. Plus I'd like your opinion on something. Would you guys want the League to know that Batman and Wonder Woman like each other, or do you want them to be oblivious? Also if you want this fic to be set before or after the League expands past the original 7 members? Let me know what you think about the fic so far by reviewing and please give a second to complete the two polls I am setting up for the two questions I just asked. Till next week, fellow otakus. Chao!_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Me: Hi Everybody! This is your host, MythologyBookworm, here to welcome you all to another episode of Superheroes Today, the show that keeps you up to date with what's happening with our favorite heroes. And here to join us is our very special guest, everybody's favorite speedster, our Scarlet Angel, and the fastest man alive… the Flash!

Flash: Hello, all you people! It's great to be here. You know, earlier today, I was speeding along the road, passing all the cars at the speed of light and I was thinking to myself…

Me (interrupts): Flash, how does it feel to work with the world's most powerful and best superheroes, Superman, Batman, and Wonderwoman?

Flash: It's great, though I don't know if I'd call them the best. Just last week, I was doing combat training with Supes and…

Me (interrupts…again): Is it true that yesterday, once again Batman did not show up for League duty and that once Wonderwoman heard, after successfully clearing the planet of Garnmenja of invaders, she rushed after him?

Flash: Ah..well you see, Wonderwoman and Batman..

Me (quickly): Can you give any credit or information on the rumor that Batman and Wonderwoman are an item?

Flash: NO! I mean… yeah Wonderwoman followed him to Gotham but…(sweats heavily)

Me (shouting while looking at the audience): There you go, ladies and gentlemen, the Flash has confirmed it, Batman of Gotham and Wonderwoman of Themyscira are officially a couple!

(Crowd cheers, jumping up and down of theie seats)

Flash: No! Bats is going to kill me! No no NO! I shouldn't even be here in the first place, if Bats finds out…do not air this show!

Me (silent): Then you do exactly what I say. Say the disclaimer or I will not only air this show but I will give this tape to every TV network in the world and make sure Batman gets a special thank you from me for allowing the Flash to be on my show.

Flash (gulps): MythologyBookworm does not own any of the characters in this fanfiction. That honor is bestowed on DC Comics.

* * *

**BPOV **[Means Bruce's point of view]

I hid in the shadows, making sure there was nothing around me that would give away my position. I had been watching the two abductors for the past six hours, waiting for them moment when I would intercede. It was only my legendary patience that kept me still as I heard the little girl whimper and stare in fear at the two men who stared lecherously at her. That, and the fact that soon she would be safe at home, a bit battered and scarred, but whole and alive.

I heard the door creak open and watched a decrepit older man entered. I knew that the abductors could not have kidnapped the wealthy and connected Haversham daughter without some inside information. It looks like I had found my informer.

"You could have done the job a little bit quieter. The last thing I need is for this to come to the attention of the Dark Knight."

I smirked as the man reached the two abductors and then turned to the little girl.

"Sorry, Mr. Kane. But don't worry, we'll get the ransom and be out of here before sunrise."

"See to it," Thomas Kane, vice-CEO of the Haversham Corporation, ordered.

"Well, hello, little Kayla," Kane sickly cooed to the little girl. Kayla whimpered, and I saw the realization that a person she had been close to and trusted had been the reason she was in this situation, come into her bright, blue eyes. The thought of the innocence in her eyes starting to slip away made the anger I always kept tapped down, rise. I took a deep, quiet, steadying breath…_Everybody loses their innocence at some point Bruce…_

"Hey boss! This one's a cute one! All blonde curls and blue eyes! Just like I like them!"

"Yes, the coloring is from that bastard father of hers, Golden-Boy Haversham. But the looks…yes the looks make her an almost complete copy of her mother," Kane murmured, as his hands slowly brushed Kayla's developing breasts.

Suddenly, Kane slapped the girl, hard. Tears came to her eyes as a red handprint appeared on her cheek.

"That slut! I warned Haversham not to go around with her. The fool. The company is going to go bankrupt now because of that whore!" Kane spat.

As quickly as his anger had come, it left, and Kane, almost reverently, stroked the handprint.

"I tried to teach that bitch her place, but she wouldn't learn. In fact, she seemed to enjoy it, I think now, my dear, it is your turn to learn your place. It certainly will be a…pleasurable way to pass the time till your mommy and daddy pay me the money they owe me."

Without turning to them, Kane carelessly said to the two goons, "I'll go first. Since you liked her you can go after, Johnny. Then you, Cash."

I watched in silence as Kane calmly began unbuttoning the girl's shirt. Realizing this would be my only opening, I grabbed my grappling hook and silently shot it across the other wall, tugging the rope to make sure it was tight, and quickly came up with a plan. With no moment to waste, I swooped down, let go of the rope, and punched the two goons in rapid succession. The goons were big and strong, but all muscle and no brains, I noted, as they mindlessly swung at me.

Using my instincts and the martial arts I had spent years honing, I easily dodged the strikes. I heard gunshots being shot and felt the pressure of the projectiles as they flew past me. One lucky bullet managed to find its way to my arm, but the Kevlar my suit was made of kept the bullet lodged in the suit, preventing it from entering my skin.

Grabbing two bat shockers from my utility belt, I threw each of them at each of the goons like batarangs and they immediately fell to the floor, shocked, and unconscious.

I turned to Kane, the hands holding his gun trembling, as I walked menacingly towards him.

"S-s-s-stay b-b-b-bac-c-c-ck," he stammered.

"Put the gun down, Kane. It's over. You and your goons will be charged with abduction and attempted child rape. Not to mention rape. You'll be staying in Blackgate for a very long time."

I used the shadows around me to make myself taller and to intimidate Kane. Luckily my reputation itself seemed to intimidate him enough as a second later his hold on the gun loosened and he slumped to the floor.

Just an ordinary day in the life of Batman.

* * *

**BPOV** (Half an hour later)

I muted the engine as I approached one of the hidden entrances of the Batcave. I knew I had not been followed and the entrances would only open for the Batmobile, but you can never be too careful…_Trust no one Bruce…_

I entered and turned off the Batmobile as I get into the Batcave I hopped out and approached the main monitor to put it on hibernate and alert when I felt a presence.

I spun around and quickly launched a Batarang at the corner where I knew an intruder was hiding.

I processed the sound of a clank, as metal hit metal, and I relaxed. Only one person could have stopped my Batarang with their bare hands.

"What do you think you are doing here, Princess?" I asked. As she stepped out of the corner, I felt my heart jump as it always did when I saw her. My heart was unmovable, but this 5'11'', blue-eyed, raven-haired goddess seemed to be able to do the impossible. Make me feel.

* * *

_Hi everyone! Everyone's favorite otaku here! What do you think of this chapter? I tried to shape Bruce Wayne aka Batman as best as I could, trying to imagine his mindset and his demons. I know there hasn't been much story development yet, but everybody knows that we love Justice League and other superheroes for their adventures and fight as much as we love their characters so I'm trying to satisfy both desires here. For you fellow romantics out there don't worry, as you see Diana will be back next chapter and we'll see our favorite romantic tensions. BTW, I have the next chapter written out already, but I admit it's a bit short for my taste, so if any of you guys have any ideas that you would like to share for the next chapter I would love to hear them. That reminds me, please review! I write do write these fanfictions for myself, that's true, but I also write it for you guys, because I think all of us deserve to have a chance at seeing things happen the way we which they had or would with our favorite characters. Finally, I'm starting another fanfiction based on one of my favorite book series, __The 39 Clues__, since I don't think there are enough completed and good __39 Clues__ fanfictions with my favorite pairings, so for my followers out there, even if you haven't ever read the series before, please check it out. If you don't like it, that's alright, I won't take offense. And who knows, maybe you'll like it, follow it, and get interested enough to try the books. I'll have it posted by Monday latest. I fully recommend them. Boy, has this been a long author's note, so I think I'll cut it off for now. So this is MysteryBookworm, signing off, and wishing you adiue: D!_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Me: Hi! I'm walking to the supermarket to get some food so I can make my favorite Olive Oil Pasta with Garlic-Basil Shrimp!

(I'm walking towards the supermarket)

(Lightning strikes me)

Me: Aaaaaahhhhhh!

(I black out)

Me: What? What happened?

(I start to stress out)

(The Earth starts shaking and rocks start floating and breaking apart)

Me: OMG! I've got superpowers!

(I start to freak out)

Me: OMG! I'm a geomancer! What am I going to do what am I going to do, what am I going to do?!

Booster Gold: No worries ma'am, I'll be okay. Booster Gold is here to save the day!

(BRAINSTORM!)

(I focus and make one of the rocks rush towards Booster Gold and I have it press him against the wall)

Booster Gold: Mmh!

Me: Say the disclaimer

Booster Gold: Mmh!

Me: SAY It!

Booster Gold: MMH!

Me: OOOHHHH! (Sheepish) Sorry!

(I make the rock pull away from Booster Gold and he falls down to the ground)

Booster Gold (weakly): Mythology Bookworm does not own any characters of the Justice League. DC Comics are the lucky people that do.

* * *

"_What do you think you are doing here, Princess?" I asked. As she stepped out of the corner, I felt my heart jump as it always did when I saw her. My heart was unmovable, but this 5'11'', blue-eyed, raven-haired goddess seemed to be able to do the impossible. Make me feel._

* * *

**DPOV**

I blinked as my eyes adjusted to the bright lights that gave light to the Batcave. I had teleported here half an hour ago, filled with anger at the fact that, once again, Batman had abandoned us. Once I realized though that Batman was not at the cave, I decided to wait till he came. And as I leaned against the wall I managed to slowly calm myself down and think calmly about the situation.

I understood that Gotham came first, if Themyscira was ever in danger, I would fly of there to help in a heartbeat. But didn't he see that Gotham would be destroyed if the world was?

"Where were you?" I asked, letting only some of my anger seep through. I was known for letting my emotions get the better of me, indeed even Clark, who was very like me in that regard, had commented on it. But I was a princess and, though I would be the first to admit that I wasn't the best at it, I had been trained in diplomacy since I could walk.

I did have some restraint and I was using all the willpower and control Hera had given me, to use it. But I should have known it was nothing compared to the master of control.

He gave away nothing, though with his cowl on I wouldn't have been able to see any reaction anyways as he said simply, "I was busy."

"As was I. And our fellow Leaguers. There was nobody in the Watchtower. Nobody except Wally. That's how busy we all were. So don't give me that crap, Batman."

"Crap, Princess? You've been spending too much time with Flash. What would Queen Hippolyta say when she finds out her innocent daughter has been corrupted?"

"I am not that innocent, despite what all of you seem to think. And it's Wally, Batman. It's Wally. We are all the Justice League. We all have each other's backs. We all know each other."

I didn't have to remind him off the fact that he was the only one who had not revealed his identity to the others. Though we were reluctantly allowed access to the Batcave, nobody was to know where it was or to find out who he was.

A pause seemed to go on eternally as Batman and I continued to stare at each other, neither of us giving an inch.

The tension grew until Batman said softly sharply, "Last time I checked, I wasn't an actual member of the League. Now, Princess, if you will excuse me, I have to finish up writing the personal bio on the attempted child rapist that I spent the past 24 hours tracking and watching."

A stab of pain at the abrupt dismissal and a bit of embarrassment hit me, but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing me back down, give up. He was going to try to push me away, well I'd push right back.

"Batman, I…"

"…Diana, are you there, Diana if you can heat this please respond," Shayera's voice came out of my ear comm.

Activating the audio receptor and staring at Batman, I replied, "Yes, Shayera, I'm here. What I it?"

"Just checking in on you. Wally told us you finished you mission early but you weren't here. And since I'm on monitor duty I asked him where you were but he just suddenly made up an excuse and ran away. Typical speedster. Ugh! I swear one day I'm going to to…"  
"Shayera, focus please."

"Right. Sorry. Anyways, I wanted to ask, where are you? We couldn't get a place on you."

Realizing that of course, Batman would have made it so that nobody could locate the Batcave by GPS or connect through the comm links, I assured her, "Don't worry Shayera, I'm at the Batcave."

Diana amused, saw Batman's eyes narrow and she knew he too heard the sound of someone spitting out coffee as Shayera's, "Shit" and other colorful words describing just how good hot coffee felt spilled one's lap were heard through the comm.

"YOU'RE at the Batcave. THE Batcave? Dark, freezing cold, gloomy cave filled with the teeny tiny little creatures and a big hulking OCD emotional black hole?

Barely able to contain her laughter, I replied, "Do you know any other Batcave?"

"Okay, good point. But nobody goes there except for Clark. And that's only if Batman invites him! You are so giving me the details once you get back. An you have to tell me how your little date went. I mean the guy gives a whole new meaning to hot mess but still… "

Is it just me or did Batman raise an eyebrow under that cowl of his? "Um, Shayara…"

"Crap. He's right there listening isn't he?"

"Uh, ha."

"Then I'm out. But remember, details Diana. See you in a little while."

"Bye, Shayera."

Disconnecting the comm I turned towards Batman, intending to continue our discussion. However I noticed that he was still looking at me but this time with one of those infuriating smirks.

"What?" I asked.

"So I'm a hot mess?"

I blushed at his knowing smirk, I hated it when he got all flirty like that. It made me so confused, his mixed signals. One moment he was all hot and smoldering, then cold and distant. It was enough to make any woman crazy, and I had no real knowledge of any of this. But I gathered up my courageous I looked straight into his eyes and said, "You know you are."

The smirk immediately disappeared from his face and I knew I had overstepped my bounds. It was an unspoken rule that we were never to talk about this connection between us. Though it was only he who wanted to keep it buried. But I am an Amazon, and it is not in our nature to keep our feelings hidden.

"I think it's time for you to go, princess." He stated lowly.

"Batman…"

"Go, Diana. You know how I feel about this,"

Keeping my pride intact, I forced myself to stand straight and walk towards the telaporter without turning around.

"Oh and, Princess," a cold voice remarked. Pretending to ignore it, I kept on walking.

"Don't let me catch you in Gotham again."

* * *

**TPOV**

The sound of a wall or something being hit, no smashed, underground could be felt by everyone in a 10 mile radius surrounding Wayne Manor.

* * *

_Hey everybody! It's MythologyBookworm here again! Poor Booster Gold. I know I haven't introduced him but I couldn't help myself. First I want to give a thanks to __Lloyd RPGFan__ for her correction of Gotham's prisons. Though I know quite a bit about the Justice League and its characters I don't know everything so if any of you find something that you believe I should correct please let me know. Also, as a reply to __mbembet__ and any other readers who believe that these chapters are too short I wish to apologize but as a senior high school student taking 3 AP classes and 2 college classes I am really busy and unfortunately do not have a lot of time to write fanfics. Luckily, I just finished my last final for this semester today so I just have one week of easy school o go through and then 3 weeks of writer break so I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Also, sorry for the delay but I will be putting up the first chapter of my new fanfic, __Summer With the Cahills__ up in a couple hours tonight so please try it or recommend it to somebody you know is into the 39 Clues series. Now I'm trying to decide who is going to be the guys in this fanfic. So please choose from one of the bad guys in the poll I'm going to be putting up on my profile. The three choices are Cadmus, the Secret Society, or Ares. If you can access it then tell me your choice in your reply. Or, if you have another villain or villains in mind then let me know as well. Which reminds me, PLEASE REVIEW! I would greatly appreciate it. Well till next time, my fellow otakus. Ja ne! _


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Me: We interrupt your weekly fanfiction readings for a very important announcement. It has been reported that Wonder Woman was seen rampaging through Gotham last night, and that though luckily nothing and no one was harmed, it left every man in Gotham scared to leave their house. Here's Vicki Vale with more information.

Vicki: Thanks MythologyBookworm. Vicki Vale, here in Gotham, were I'm here standing next to Hawkgirl who was a witness to Wonder Woman's rampage here last night. Hawkgirl any words on what, or should I say, who, pushed Women's button's last night?

Shayera: Well, Vicki, usually I'd beat to a pulp anybody who dared to throw a rock at me while I'm flying. But luckily, you just asked me about a topic I am more than happy to talk about.

Vicki: Oh? Why?

Shayera: Well…

(Shayera punches the camera, breaking it instantly)

Vicki: HEY!

Shayera: …to my friends.

(I rush out to my reporter and camera-person)

Me: Oh no! My camera! My report!

Vicki: Excuse me? Your report?

Me: (ignores her) HOW COULD YOU!?

Shayera: Sorry, but as hypocritical as it may sound, I don't betray my friends.

Me: (huffs) Fine but as repayment for the camera you have to do the disclaimer.

Shayera: (roll her eyes) Yeah, whatever. MythologyBookworm does not own any of DC Comic's Justice League characters which as mentioned are owned by DC Comics. If he did, wouldn't be such an ass and would be with Wonder Woman.

* * *

**BPOV**

As usual I was the first one to arrive at the main conference room I sat down and closed my eyes, soakin in the quiet that I knew would end soon, especially if Flash had somoething to say abou it.

The first person to walk in was Clark. Suprisingly he didn't look too happy at the moment, which I knew meant there was troubble in paradise with him and Louis. I'd met her several times as Bruce Wayne when she'd come to interview him for something or another, usually one of his latest flings, dragging Clark behind her. I grinned behind my cowl, knowing Louis could givev anyone migraines with her hound-dog ways. When she got her nose on a story, she'd take any risks to herself, to get the ful truthful scoop. That was what made Louis Lane the star reporter in Metropolis. But to a boyscout like Clark, it was hell.

Finally noticing me, he clapped me on the back, "Hey Bruce."

"Hey," I said back, managing to keep the dact he'd knocked the wind right out me, out of my voice. I glared at him for using my name so openly in the Watchower. You could never be too sure who was watching, I knew that better than anyone. I hated the fact that Clark knew my name, but it was inevetival seeing as how we had too mny dealings in ach others cities, both as Batman and Superman and as Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent.

"So," I continued, smirking as I decided to get back at him, "Trouble in paradise boyscout?"

"Don't start Bruce," he muttered.

' "Sure."

"Great."

"I won't start on the fact that its on every channel and paper that Metropoli star reporter, Louis Lane went to a pivate facility to get the Lex Luthor version of the prison break and attack that occurred in Metropolis yesterday but was stopped, of course, by the Man of Steel, himself."

"Bruce…"  
"Alright!" I put my hands up in mock surrender. Turning serious, I said, "Somethings aren't adding up. We might have a problem on our hands."

"Just what we need. A big situation. Is having a break too much to ask?"

"Crime never stops," I coldly reminded him.

Clark stared at me, but pretending not to notice, I shufled my papers and mentally went over everything I neded to go over in the meeting.

Shouting from the hallways broke my concentration and I rolled my eyes as the two figures entered. Though they had broken up, it seemed like they still fought over every little thing. Come to think of it, even when they were together they still fought wth each other all the time.

"I had the situation welll in hand until you showed up!"

"Yeah, if you mean chasing a magcal creature all through San Francisco and destroying hald of it in the process as well in hand!"

"Well Mr. Marine, next time a reanimated monster suddenl pops up, you can take care of it. Lets see how well you do with your OCD!"

"I **do not** have OCD!"

I cleared my throat, trying to get their attention. Both Shayera and Johhn turned to glare a me, but nobody could out-glare me, and they knew it, so they quickly turned their backs and sat in their seats. I registered the fact that they chose to seat together despite their argument.

"Well, sounds like you two had a fun night," I deadpanned.

"Oh please, Bats, you so don't have the right to say anything considering you didn't even show up yesterday."  
I frowned at the use of the ridiculous name Flash used.

"Batman," I emphasized, "was busy yesterdy in Gotham."  
"Oh and that gives you a right to leave you friends to fen for themselves?"  
I glared at her but refused to answer. A dark kand rested on Shayera's shoulders.

"Shayerea," Joh spoke sofly, warningly."  
Shayera huffed and leaned back, crossing her arms across her chest. She continued o glare at me, but I ignored it as usual.

I stiffened as the smell of jasmine and something uniquely Diana permeated the air. A few seconds later, she appeared and I tried to tap down the shiver of pleasure that ran through me. It helped that Diana looked at me as if she would like nothing more than to punch and kick me to a bloddy pulp. I was obviously not forgiven for last night. I felt a pang of guilt that the light and happiness Diana radiated was lightly dimmed becaue of me. But Diana would get over it and neded to understand, Bat,an couldn't let anyone close, couldn't let anyone in. whether it was himself or Gotham. And I couldn't allow anyone to be dragged into my drkness or interfere with my mission.

I was the drkness working in the shadows and Gotham would always be my first priority. I'd sworn.

"Sorry, I'm late," Diana apologized as she walked across the room looking a everyone except me. As she took the set across from Shayera, next to Clark, Shayera looked at my raising an eyebrowand then smirking s I refused to silently answer her question. But I knew I was going to have leave first and quickly if I hoped to avoid the confrontation that I knew would happen if Shayera caught up with me. There was no way in hell I was goin to talk about yesterday, especially to Shayera, and let Shayera get some pleasure at my expense.

"Its no problem, Diana. We're still working for J'onn and Wally anyways," Clark smiled and pated Diana's shoulders. I knew that Clark and Diana were close, being the two strongest beings on Earth gave them many things in common, bu still. An though I knew Clark had Louis and their relationship was sibling like, I couldn't help feeling jealous at how close they were.

I shook my head and cleared my thoughts, there was no use in beng jealous. I tuned back to the conversion going on around me. Shayera and Diana were gossiping about some incident that had occurred a while back in the Watchtower. Clark and John were talking about the problems that would ensue now that recently villains had been starting to work together. I nodded inwardly, I was pleased hat the others were considering these thing without me nudging them, and it would make the discussion we were about to have easier.

* * *

_Hey everybody! Its MythologyBookworm and I'm back! I'm sooooooooooooo sory for the huge delay! Winter break was crazy for me and then I had my internet privelages taken away! Plus, unfortunately I'm not a fast typer. Anyways updates might come a bit slowly in the next few weeks due to school. Its been crazy, I had four quizzes and test just last week! Well, enough about me. This chapter was all Bruce and then next apter will probably be as well. In the next one we'll start to introduce the conlict surrounding the stoy but I 'm not going to indepth yet since I'm trying to establish the dynamic between the 7 founding members in these next chapters. But don't worry, Diana will be back soon! After all she is my favorite hero!; D I checked out my polls and noticed only two cool people have gone and done it. So plase readers go to th poll on my profile page and do my poll! I wwntto make sure I chose a villain that we all will love. Finally I have my own website! Its kinda o a mixture of and deviantart with my own little twist. Not only can you upload fanfiction and fanfic art but also everday stories! So please check it out and if you want send a story or artwork! I love you guys and please please please review this chapter so I can know what I'm doung right and what I'm oing wrong! See you guys soon!_


End file.
